Not safe to walk alone
by ubyrai
Summary: Central is becoming more dangerous each day. As usual Edward and Alphonse Elric are in the middle of it all, but this time Winry has been unintentionally dragged in as well. Rating has changed for further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Dunno how i came up with this.**

**I don't own anything.  
**

Ed shot up in his bed, he was sweating bullets, his dooner and pillow were on the floor of his room, he must have kicked them off during the night (not that he remembered doing it) Ed ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet bowl, trying to be as quiet as possible so to not wake Winry who was sleeping on the other side of the paper thin wall.

He stood up cautiously making sure another round of vomit was not going to come up. Ed rubbed his eyes and groaned, grabbing the cold marble of the sink he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His memorable gold lively eyes had dark bags underneath them and looked lifeless. His skin was not its usual pink colour, instead it was a pale white and was covered in beads of sweat. Edward turned on the cold water and splashed it on his face, hoping it might make him feel better. It didn't. So he gave up and in annoyance decided to have a cold shower. When he got to the point that he was shaking from the cold, he turned off the water and stepped out. He grabbed the only towel in the bathroom (which was Winry's) and dried off, his hands still shaking. He always had bad dreams, mostly featuring his transmuted mother asking him why he hadn't made her properly. Some of the dreams had Al and Hohenheim in them as well. And sometimes, but rarely Winry was chucked in there as well. In them the blond mechanic was usually taken and tortured by various enemy's. But some of them were just simply Al and him going home but finding that she wasn't there to greet them. He didn't know why but they were always the worst ones. Ed always woke up feeling horribly sick. And the most annoying thing was that the nightmares were becoming a regular each night. As soon as his head hit the pillow they would start, they seemed short but he woke up and found there was light escaping the curtain already. So Ed would usually creep into the bathroom as quiet as his automail leg would allow, be sick, have a shower, check the time, then if it was too early to get ready for the day he would go for a walk. Today didn't stray from the schedule. It was only 5 o'clock and Ed didn't fancy going back to bed for fear of another nightmare.

The trio were staying in Central for the moment, sorting out where to go next. Winry had decided to tag along because she wanted to pay Gracia and Elicia Hughes a visit; apparently she "hadn't seen them in ages."

Ed sighed and headed out the door for his morning walk which was becoming a regular "thing". He yawned and pulled the door shut behind him, a little too loudly. He was losing so much sleep due to the reoccurring nightmares.

He walked through the green foliage of Central Park, wondering how long it would take to find a lead in getting their original bodies back. The sky was still dark and the wind was icy on Ed's skin, especially where it touched his automail arm and leg. After he spent a good hour and a half aimlessly walking around Ed headed back to the dorms.

The Fullmetal Alchemist fiddled around in his pockets looking for his room key. "Damn it" he breathed, he knew exactly where he left it. On the table, in the living room...inside the dormitory. Ed stood on the doorstep arguing with himself whether or not to wake Winry up by knocking. He knew Al would answer to let him in only due to the fact that it was impossible for him to sleep, even if he wanted to.

Ed was originally planning on quietly slipping into the small apartment and pretending that he had just got up early, that way the whole nightmare thing would be avoided. But now that he had been so stupid as to forget the damn key he would have to tell the truth, or lie, and Ed wasn't up to doing either.

He sighed and decided that knocking was the only way he going to get inside, unless he went through a window or something. Even then it would be difficult. The Military had sealed all the windows of the dorms for protection. Central was becoming increasingly dangerous. Mostly due to the fact that the aim of the military had been capturing scar and the homunculi, they had been shrugging off petty thieves, one off murderers and such.

Ed sighed again, momentarily distracted by the white 'smoke' coming from his mouth every time he breathed out. Remembering how cold he was, Ed snapped out of it and rapped his metal knuckles on the wooden door. He waited less than a minute before the door swung open and Al stood in front of him.

"Winr...!" The younger Elric exclaimed. "Oh brother, it's you."

"Yeah yeah... wait...why were you expecting Winry?" Ed asked pushing Al aside and striding in the house. "Isn't she here?"

"Well...I...um...no." Al stuttered still standing at the door, looking out and down the public hall.

"She's probably gone for a walk or something... stop stressing Al, she can look after herself." Ed mumbled stepping into his room. But Al couldn't help seeing the worry in Ed's eyes.

**Set before promised day...duh**

**Second chapter will come soonish i guess  
**

**Please review. Contructive criticism welcome.**

**Thanks :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah sorry i'm dragging this out a fair bit. **

**Hopefully it should be worth it when its done.**

**I own nothing.  
**

"Winr...!" The younger Elric exclaimed. "Oh brother, it's you."

"Yeah yeah... Why were you expecting Winry?" Ed asked pushing Al aside and striding in the house. "Isn't she here?"

"Well...I...um...no." Al got out, finally.

"She's probably gone for a walk or something... stop stressing Al, she can look after herself." Ed mumbled stepping into his room. But Al couldn't help seeing the worry in Ed's eyes.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ed slammed the door of his temporary room and mumbled something like "stupid girl" under his breath. He sighed and collapsed on his uncomfortable, unmade bed. At least the nightmare topic had been avoided. "Who does she think she is walking around alone when she knows how dangerous it is out? Especially with her type of...'physique'" he settled on. Sure she was pretty Ed admitted. Like the way her silky blonde hair flowed down the curves of her back, and how the light on her big sapphire eyes made them sparkle. "Argg stop it Ed!" he mumbled grabbing tufts full of his fringe in his hands. "She's your childhood friend, you shouldn't be thinking about her in that way!" Ed sighed. He just cared for her. There was nothing between them. How could there be when she was so often hitting him on the head with that freaking wrench, and the fact that him and Al were always away. Even if he did have feelings for her – which he denied straight after thinking it – there would be no way she would return them.

Ed flopped backwards, stretching out on the bed yawning. He'd have to go and report to Mustang later in the day, as much as that displeased him he knew there was no way to avoid it. Ed thought about other things to get his mind off what was to come later. Within 2minutes he had accidentally fallen asleep. He didn't want to, but his body had other ideas, and he was so tired.

"WINRY!" Ed yelled as he heard the gun shot pierce the silence. He looked around trying to find a way to get to the place where he heard the gun go off. He was in what he thought was a cave, the walls were narrow and looked like they were made of some sort of stone. Running into the oncoming darkness he yelled again. "Winry? Where are you!" After what felt like 10minutes of nonstop sprinting, he emerged into a dank cavern at the end of passage. Ed slipped on something at his feet. Looking down he recognized it as blood, and not just a little bit, but a massive puddle. His eyes followed the trail of red liquid, searching for the owner. They finally rested on a body in the corner. She was on her side, facing the cavern walls, so Ed couldn't see her face. Her silky blonde hair rested on the wet floor, well at least Ed thought it was blonde, half of the long pony tail was now a dark shade of red from where it had been dragged unintentionally through the young woman's own blood. "N-No" Ed mumbled stumbling over to his best friend, slipping occasionally because of all the blood on the cavern floor. Ed grabbed Winry's shoulder and gently turned her on to her back, so she was looking up at him. "Winry… are you alright?" He asked a little bit too forcefully. Of course she wasn't alright, but it was the only the thing that he could think to say. "Ed…I'm Sor-" the mechanic got out before clutching her stomach and gasping in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut. Her tears running down her pale cheeks. "No, Winry don't go! Please don't leave me!" Ed begged. But it was too late. Her face relaxed and her hands fell off her gunshot wound that she was clutching so tightly before. "Damn it! Winry!" Ed yelled fighting away sobs that were escaping his throat.

Ed opened his eyes, abruptly confronted by the bright light of the sun on his face. He groaned and sat up on his bed. He rubbed his eyes and wasn't surprised to find them wet from tears. Ed didn't cry much, even though he knew he had every right to. And this wasn't the first time he had been sub consciously crying in a dream. In fact it happened more than he liked it to. Thankfully Al had his own room while they were staying with the Military, otherwise it would be awkward explaining why he was crying over nothing.

The Alchemist slid his legs over the side of the bed and was poised ready to make a dash to the bathroom, in case he needed to throw up. After a couple of minutes he decided that a toilet run was not going to be necessary (thankfully) and collapsed back on his bed, hitting his head on the wall in the process. He was so stupid, he knew that he was tired and was sure to fall asleep if he lay down for longer than a minute or so but he did it anyway. The nightmares were getting worse. He hadn't dreamt that dream before, and hoped it wouldn't pop up in the future. Ed laughed at himself and decided that he was a sadist by falling asleep and therefore having the nightmare. Standing up he fumbled around for his silver watch in his pocket grumbling in the process. There was an unexpected knock on his door, which made Ed jump.

"Brother it's me umm you've been in your room for a while, are you ok?" Al asked, concerned.

" Um yeah sorry Al, I fell asleep…..hey I can't find my watch, can you tell me the time?" Ed yelled trying to make himself sound as normal as possible. He was still trying to get over the dream.

"Yeah umm hang on." There was a pause on the other side of the door. "It's quarter past 10 brother, also I might add that Winry still isn't home from her 'walk'."

Unfortunately that news made Ed remember the dream that he had just had. He shivered, he was getting seriously worried about her now.

**Thanks for reading and such.**

**Next chapter will be up soon.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**To start off with I'd like to make an apology.**

**I have been at the snow without electricity for a week so i havn't been able to write or update anything. :S**

**Sorry if you have been hanging out for it all this time. You wont have to wait that long for the further chapters.**

**Thankyou to those that have reviewed and favorited (is that a word?) previous chapters and this story. I appreciate it.**

**Also to those that think that the chapters should be longer that 1k long..too bad. If i try to write anymore that that much in one chapter, the story will turn out like shit.**

**Sorry and thanks again. :D  
**

_" Um yeah sorry Al, I fell asleep…..hey I can't find my watch, can you tell me the time?" Ed yelled trying to make himself sound as normal as possible. He was still getting over the dream._

_"Yeah umm hang on." There was a pause on the other side of the door. "It's quarter past 10 brother, also I might add that Winry still isn't home from her 'walk'."_

_Unfortunately that news made Ed remember the dream that he had just had. He shivered, he was getting seriously worried about her now._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

If she was going out somewhere for more than an hour, surely she would have told either Ed or Al and It had been over 3 and a half hours since Al told him that she wasn't home. He wondered where she was and if she was ok.

Ed's head filled with Images from his nightmares. Of his best friends delicate body, mangled and broken, bloody and bruised. " ARG I can't just sit around and hope she comes home! Damn it Winry, stupid girl!" Ed yelled in annoyance.

"Al I'm going to look for Winry, something's not right." Ed announced, grabbing his red coat and striding towards the door.

"Oh I'm glad you have finally realized that brother, I'll come too!" Al exclaimed.

"Nah Al, stay here, just in case she comes back." Ed ordered, quickly walking out the door, so Al couldn't argue with his older brothers decision.

Ed sighed and marched down the stairs. Where would he even start looking? Central is a big place to look for one girl. Who knows where she could have run off to? Well he hoped that she had _run_ off. But something was up. He didn't want to admit it to himself but really the most plausible conclusion to be drawn here was that she had been kidnapped or something along the lines of that. "Maybe she just found a really awesome automail shop and lost track of time shopping." Ed though out loud. He huffed and strode towards the park where he had walked that morning.

After ages of looking around every back street, park and practically under every rock, Ed decided that the best way to sort this out was to go ask the military for help. But defiantly not to ask the Colonel, he was going to ask Lieutenant Hawkeye. That way, Ed figured he wouldn't have to put up with Mustangs snide remarks and arrogance until he had to give his report later in the day.

* * *

"Sir, you're not going to get anything done by staring at the ceiling like that." The Lieutenant sighed, speaking to the flame alchemist, who was staring intently at the small stain on the office roof.

"I need coffee." Mustang put simply. He pushed his chair backward forcefully just as the office phone rang. He sighed and picked it up.

"Colonel Mustang, what is it?" the dark haired man mumbled into the receiver.

"There is a call from an outside line, they wish to speak to Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." The higher voice on the other side of the phone told him. Mustang looked up at his subordinate, who looked back for a minute before her eyes returned to her work. "Will you permit it?" the lady on the phone questioned.

"Sure." He answered laying the phone on the desk before heading over to the coffee pot in the corner. "It's for you Lieutenant", he said without looking over his shoulder. He heard her chair scrape along the ground as she got up and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" She said quietly. Mustang continued to make his coffee, while listening to the conversation. No, really it couldn't be considered as a conversation. He could only hear what the Lieutenant said, which was hello and nothing else. That could hardly be called a conversation.

"Understood." The blonde woman said after a lengthy amount of silence. She placed the phone back onto the holder gently. Turning around to face him she said firmly, "I have to go, I'll be back later. You really should finish your work, and don't do anything stupid." She warned hand suggestively moving towards her gun in her belt. Mustang sighed but nodded. He wasn't in the mood to argue with her. Where ever she need to go, he would find out sooner or later, he just hoped that she wasn't going to be getting herself into any trouble.

* * *

There was a soft ripping noise as her upper arm exploded into pain. Winry let out a cry and tried to wriggle herself free of the man's hold.

"I told you, there is no use trying to get away from me. I'll just make the rest of your life even more painful than I was going to in the first place." The middle aged man laughed, as he watched the blood from the deep cut he had made on the inside of Winry's arm drip down to her fingers and on to the floor.

The storage room they were in smelt of blood and sweat. The walls were made of concrete and the small window had been boarded up. The tiny room consisted of only a chair and a couch. Winry didn't remember much of how she got there. She had heard the front door slam shut, so she went to investigate. She had peeked into Edwards's room only to find it empty. He must have been the source of the door noise that had woke her up. She had slipped on her shoes and a jacket and quietly exited the dorms after Ed, trying not to get Al's attention. If Alphonse caught her going outside by herself he would have stopped her. The brothers had told her to stay inside unless accompanied by someone. But she wanted to talk to Ed, he had been behaving strange around her. And she wanted to know why he was up so damn early. She refused to believe he just couldn't sleep because she knew that he was one of those people who, given the opportunity can fall asleep on cue. Something was up and she was worried about him. Winry remembered being cold as she had walked into the darkness, trying to find out where Edward had gone. Then there was a painful punch to her head. She had been so concentrated in finding Ed and figuring out what to say to him that she hadn't noticed the man that had been following her for the last 10minutes. The next thing she knew she was sitting sideways on the man's knee; hands tied together and blood escaping the cut on her temple.

"Aw, you're bleeding too much for my liking lovely, at this rate you'll die of blood loss. That won't be fun enough for me will it?" The man whispered in her ear. He reached down to the hem of the white dress she was wearing and ripped a strip off the bottom. Still holding her tightly around her waist, he wrapped and bound the strip of her night dress around the cut he had made on her upper arm, to stop it from bleeding. "There that's better now isn't it?" He said tying the knot around the improvised bandage.

"You'll be sorry when Ed and Al find out I'm gone and come and kick your arse!" Winry threatened strongly, trying to push away from the man.

"Oh don't worry. I'll be finished with you by then, all they will find is your pretty dead body, I will be long gone." He laughed and pulled Winry closer towards his chest. She felt pressure on the inside of her leg. The blonde mechanic cried out in pain as the man cut her leg with the small knife he held in his feral hands. She hoped Ed would find her before it was too late.

* * *

**Next chapter will come soon kay? :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rightio **

**Chapter 4 is up. **

**Once again thank you to the people who have reviewed previous chapters.**

**I don't own anything (this is for the other chapters also...because i forgot to put a disclaimer up at the start of them. Sorry :S)  
**

_"You'll be sorry when Ed and Al find out I'm gone and come and kick your arse!" Winry threatened, trying to push away from the man._

_"Oh don't worry. I'll be finished with you by then, all they will find is your pretty dead body, I will be long gone." He laughed and pulled Winry closer towards his chest. She felt pressure on the inside of her leg. The blonde mechanic cried out in pain as the man cut her leg with the small knife he held in his feral hands. She hoped Ed would find her before it was too late._

**Chapter 4**

Ed drummed his fingers on the top of the public phone. The Lieutenant had agreed to helping him in finding Winry, that was a relief. Ed played through the conversation in his head while he was waiting for her to show up.

"_Hello?" Riza Hawkeye said answering the phone._

"_Lieutenant, its Edward, don't say anything because that damn colonel will surely find out that it's me and no doubt make some joke about my size. And I'm not in the mood for his shit at the moment. I'm going to explain what has happened. At the end if you agree to help me just say understood or something. Ok so something bad has happened to Winry. I went for a walk this morning and then when I got home she was gone. Al doesn't know where she is either. I've spent half the day looking all over Central for her. I don't know what to do next. I need someone's help here and you're the first person I thought to ask. If you chose to help, please meet me at the phone booth were Maes Hughes died." Ed talked fast into the receiver._

_There was silence on Hawkeye's end of the line. Like she was deciding whether it was safe to leave the Colonel unsupervised for a couple of hours._

"_Please Lieutenant. I am worried about her." Ed choked, instantly regretting the choice of words he just used. He coughed "You know as friends..." He finished, Ed cursed himself, he basically admitted that he had feelings for her...'Oh god if the Lieutenant tells the Colonel what I just said I would never hear the end of it.' Ed thought, hitting his head with his palm. It had just slipped._

"_Understood." She said sounding a little too amused for Ed's liking._

Ed snapped out of his gaze when he saw the Lieutenant coming around the corner. "That was quick." He mumbled, stepping out of the phone booth.

* * *

Winry regained consciousness after fainting once again. "Oh, come on. How am I supposed to have my fun when you keep passing out?" The man whispered in her ear. 'Maybe if you stoped hitting me I might stop blacking out?' Winry wished she could say, but the man had gagged her with another ripped strip from her dress. Which was becoming increasingly shorter, Winry guessed that's what he was aiming for. "You're so delicate." The creep laughed. "Not that that is a bad thing." He finished

"Stand up." The man demanded, pushing her off his lap. Winry stood weekly. She felt blood running down her leg where he had purposely cut her skin. He pushed her back into the cold concrete wall. Squashing her small body underneath his own. The man reached behind Winry's head and untied the piece of material around her mouth and dropped it to the floor. She tried to turn her head away, knowing what was coming next but the man stopped her. Grabbing Winry's pink face with his dirty hands, he made her look into his hungry eyes while he crushed his dry lips against her soft ones. He man only groaned when she tried to free herself from his foul mouth. She could taste the alcohol in his breath. She felt the warm liquid spill out of her eyes down her cheeks.

This is defiantly not how she had imagined her first kiss. She had wanted it to be with someone who she loved and cared for, and hopefully someone who loved and cared for her in return. In particular the only person she had ever loved, even since they were little. She had wanted her first kiss to be with Edward Elric. Now this disgusting retard had ruined that for her. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed with anger she made her move, quickly ramming her knee into the man's crouch area. He broke the kiss and fell to the ground in pain. "Little bitch!" he yelled from the cement floor. Winry bolted to the door, furiously trying to turn the knob.

"You think I would be stupid enough to leave the door unlocked? You can't get out that easily honey." He laughed, standing up. A wave of dread swept over her. That was the only plan she had. If only she had brought her wrench. All those year practicing hitting Ed might have come in handy. She turned her back on the door and faced him.

"Don't come any closer you freak!" She yelled, hoping that maybe someone outside would hear her.

"You really shouldn't have hit me. Now I'm going to hurt you ten times more than I was going to in the first place." He growled, glaring at her.

He made a lunge for her wrist, but Winry was faster. She dodged it and ran to the other corner of the small storage room, ready to defend herself.

"Come here you little whore." He snapped

"I'm not a whore!" Winry yelled, taken aback by the choice of language he had used.

"Oh yes you are, I've been watching you. You wear revealing clothes and act like a whore. And it is obviously to attract the attention of the men around you, and you say you're not? Think again missy. You brought this on yourself" He shot back.

She was on the verge of tears again. She didn't wear those clothes and act the way she did to attract the attention of _other_ men. Only one man in particular, and he didn't seem to take any notice of her anyway.

"Shut up! When Ed gets here you're going to wish you chose another girl!" Winry yelled.

The man made another lunge, except this time he got hold of her arm and pulled it to the ground, resulting in Winry's head hitting the hard floor with an ear splitting crack. Her world went black once again.

* * *

"Where do we start looking?" Ed asked the Lieutenant, enthusiastically. With more than one person searching they had a greater chance of finding the mechanic.

"I think we'll look in the back streets. If she was kidnapped, like you think she might have been, then the criminal would probably be hiding somewhere where it is not too easy for someone like you to find. Right?" She asked

"Mmm yeah I guess." Ed replied. He wanted to get moving. What if they were hurting her? Ed hated to see her hurt in his nightmares. But the thought of those dreadful dreams coming true was too much for him. "Let's go." He mumbled walking away from the phone booth that also held memories of pain and suffering.

"Umm, were meant to be going this way Edward." The Lieutenant said politely, pointing in the opposite direction to which Ed was walking.

"I knew that...I was just... seeing something." He lied, trying to cover his obvious mistake. Turning around he huffed past the Lieutenant, striding the way that she was pointing.

**Please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything. :S (unfortunately)  
**

_"Umm, the back streets are this way Edward." The Lieutenant said politely, pointing in the opposite direction to which Ed was walking._

_"I knew that...I was just... seeing something." He lied, trying to cover his obvious mistake. Turning around he huffed past the Lieutenant, striding the way that she was pointing._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

The Lieutenant had excused Ed from giving his report to the Colonel today so that they could focus on the task at hand. (she would explain to him why when she got back) She had sighed saying. "He is going to be annoyed at me for postponing his fun for the day. For some reason he likes to pick on you the most Ed."

"That bastard" Ed had replied over his shoulder.

"Have you seen this girl anywhere?" Riza asked, showing the childhood photo that Ed had supplied her, for what felt like the millionth time today.

"That's Winry!...Has something happened to her?" The old lady questioned.

"Yes mam, she went missing this morning, we're looking for her."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Winry is such a lovely girl. But I can't say I have seen her today." The elderly women said sadly.

Trailing behind the Lieutenant Ed huffed in annoyance. No one had seen her. Every time a 'no sorry' came out of someone's mouth, a little piece of the hope that Ed once had was ripped away.

"Sorry I couldn't be of any help." The old lady apologized.

"That's ok, thank you anyway." Hawkeye smiled.

They had been looking for most of the day. The sun was going down over Central. Ed sighed. "Thanks for helping Lieutenant. But it looks as if no one has any information about her whereabouts...I'm sorry for bothering you." He mumbled, looking down.

She stopped walking down the deserted alleyway and faced Ed, who had slid down to the ground, back against the wall of a boarded up house. "Ed we will find her ok? We just need to keep looking."

"Yeah, but it's probably too late now. What criminal keeps a pretty young girl alive for more than a day?" Ed blushed, he had accidentally called Winry pretty. But he didn't care anymore. Ed's head had once again filled with pictures from his nightmares. 'Why do bad things always happen to the people I love? Nina, Hughes and now Winry.' He buried his face in his hands rubbing his eyes, they were wet. But he wasn't crying because he was sad, it was because he was agitated. 'I'm so powerless in the times when it counts the most!' "Dammit Winry!" He yelled, looking up at the sky.

* * *

When Winry awoke once again she was in the chair that the man had been sitting in earlier that day. There was no longer light coming through the gaps of the boarded up window. How long had she been unconscious? The last thing she remembered was the man grabbing her wrist and pulling her down to the cold floor. The man? Where was he? Her teary blue eyes scanned the room, furiously trying to search for her kidnapper. She relaxed when she found that he was asleep on the old couch in the room. Asleep? But why hasn't he killed me yet? She tried to stand up, only to find that her arms were tied behind her back and attached to the chair. Same went with her legs. She slumped back down in defeat. "Dammit." She whispered, trying to rub her watery eyes on the closest bit of material available. But when she looked down she was shocked. Her pretty white night dress was in ruins. It was no longer white, more of a dusty grey with patches of red from where she was cut. The hem was up to her thighs and a large amount of the skin on her stomach was exposed, where he had obviously cut the dress, to no doubt, get a better look at her. Winry shivered in disgust. He had saved the pain for when she was awake.

The man yawned suddenly, scratching his hairy arm. Winry sobbed, she had hoped maybe he would stay asleep until Ed or someone came to save her. But now the pain was going to start.

"Oh you're finally awake. I was beginning to worry that you may have hit your head a little too hard back there." He smiled, his rotten teeth showing.

He stood up and walked across to her, pulling out his trusty knife.

"Tell me you love me." He demanded.

"Go to hell." Winry spat. There was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction of hearing her say that.

"Are you sure? I'd say it if I were you. Oh well, your body." He laughed. Winry felt the cool tip of the blade against her exposed stomach. He dug it in, piercing the skin. Winry cried out in pain. The man pulled the blade across, cutting her. He purposely didn't cut deep enough so that it would have any long term effects, just to hurt her.

"Say you love me." He asked again.

"Drop dead." She wasn't going to say it. She had been saving those words for someone else.

The man grabbed her face forcefully and kneed her in the stomach, in the same spot where he had cut her before.

He backed away as Winry coughed. She wasn't surprised to find herself coughing up blood. Winry gasped, looking down at her stomach. She was bleeding so much. The mid section of her white dress was now soaked in her own blood. She lifted her head to see the man trying to wipe her blood of the knee of his jeans. It made Winry smile at the thought that she was making him suffer... even if it was only slightly.

"_Please _say you love me?" He said politely, smiling the creepy smile and walking towards her again .

"Piss off, I'm never going to say it." Winry yelled scowling it him.

"Your funeral" He shrugged "Literally" he added laughing at his own joke.

Winry cringed as the man thrust the knife into her shoulder. She screamed, the loudest so far. He pulled the knife out again. "Ed, hurry up." She cried, tears flowing freely down her face. She was becoming weaker with every drop of blood that hit the floor underneath this damn chair.

* * *

"Come on Edward, now is not the time to give up her. Give her some credit. Winry is a strong girl, you know that." The Lieutenant said trying to comfort him. "Let's keep loo..." She was cut short by the ear-splitting scream that came from down the alleyway.

"WINRY!" Ed yelled scrambling to his feet and bolting down the street.

**You may have to wait a little longer for the next chapter.**

**:)**

**Please Review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow this took a while to write. **

**It's the final chapter :D**

**I don't own anything**

_"Come on Edward, now is not the time to give up her. Give her some credit. Winry is a strong girl, you know that." The Lieutenant said trying to comfort him. "Let's keep loo..." She was cut short by the ear-splitting scream that came from down the alleyway._

_"WINRY!" Ed yelled scrambling to his feet and bolting down the street._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

Winry lifted her head, did she just hear Ed calling her name?

"It seems we have been found honey." The man whispered, holding her face and glancing at the door. "Your name is Winry? That's nice. It suits you."

"ED! ED HERE. I'M IN HERE!" She shouted, trying to wriggle away from the man's hold.

"Shut up girl!" He shushed, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Mmmfmnnff!" Winry yelled, trying to get out of the chair that bound her down.

"I'm going to have to speed this up..." The man mumbled to himself.

Winry's teary eyes widened as he took out the knife again. She cringed as the man slashed her cheek. Then her chest, then multiple times down her arms. The tears spilt over once again, combining with the blood from her cheek. Her shoulder and stomach ached the most, as those were the worst damaged areas.

'Ed! Please Ed look in here!' She screamed in her head. Dread washed over her, what if he misses this building? Or what if this man kills me before Ed gets here? Winry felt guilty after thinking that, Ed won't miss it, and I'll just have to try to stay alive until he comes. She didn't want to die, she was too young, she hadn't even had a boyfriend yet! Sure people had confessed their interest for her, but she had always replied –politely of course – that she liked someone else. Which she did...but he didn't know it yet. She was determined not to die, at least not today. She would stay alive for him, for Edward she would not lose hope.

The man's hand slipped slightly from her mouth, seeing an opportunity Winry moved her head up and bit the side of his palm. The man swore and used his other hand to push her forehead back in an attempt to pry his hand away from her mouth. But she didn't let go. The man slashed his knife around her face trying to get her off. Her face was covered in little cuts, but only when she tasted the man's blood in her mouth did she let go.

"EDDD!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, slapping her face.

Winry heard Ed yell her name again. It was closer this time.

"You're in trouble now." She grinned up at him.

Without thinking the man stabbed her other shoulder, a little too close to her chest for her liking. When he pulled the knife he didn't wait around before plunging it back into her stomach, just below her ribcage. Winry doubled over in pain, the man jumped back when she started throwing up blood. She cursed herself when her eyes glazed over and eyelids drooped. She couldn't pass out now! She couldn't fight death if she was unconscious! 'I'm not giving up, when I wake up I will not be dead. I won't.' She told herself as everything went black for what had to be at least the 20th time today.

* * *

"Winry?" Ed yelled again, in panic. He knew it was her that screamed. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. Maybe it was because her scream had become imprinted in his mind from all the nightmares she had stared in.

"ED! ED HERE. I'M IN HERE!" Winry had shouted again.

Her voice trailed down the alleyway. Ed sprinted down to where he thought her screams were coming from. He clapped his hands together, he was going to use alchemy to open the door, - which he found out was deadlocked – but he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward wait!" The Lieutenant warned him. "We don't know what were dealing with here. We need to make a plan."

"But, we don't have any time! Winry's in there getting hurt, and were just sitting around deciding what to do! He could be killing her! Screw a plan!" He turned back around and faced the door again.

Ed's face crumpled up in either anger or worry (Riza wasn't sure which) when he heard Winry scream Ed's name again.

"Winry!" He responded, letting her know that he was coming.

"Edward, please be careful, and think about things before you act. Ill cover your back." Hawkeye offered.

Ed just nodded. He clapped his hands together once again and placed them on the door. There was a bright blue light as the wooden door moulded away.

The man turned around to see Ed standing in front of the now non - existent door an angered expression on his face.

"Hahaha! A kid? Seriously?" The man laughed.

Before he could say anything else Ed clapped his hands and touched the ground. A thick rope made from the cement rose from the ground and wrapped itself around the man's legs and stomach, pinning him to the spot.

"An alchemist eh? But not even you can save her now, human transmutation is forbidden right?" He smirked, pointing to the hardly recognizable girl in the middle of the room.

Her blonde hair was half falling out of its ponytail and was draped over her shoulder covered in blood. The white dress was now red, with only little sections that revealed its normal colour. There were three bleeding wounds on either shoulder and one on her lower stomach. Ed couldn't see her face, as her head was down. But what surprised Ed most was the knife sticking out of her stomach, just below her chest. The man had stabbed her and left it in!

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Ed yelled lunging at the suspended man, punching him in the face. How could he do that to her? She was so innocent, what did she ever do to deserve that?

"HOW!" _punch_ "COULD!" _punch_ "YOU!" _kick_

When Ed stopped the man answered.

"It was too easy. The stupid girl was walking alone at night. She _asked_ for it. Although she did put up a good fight." He said raising up his hand showing him the bite marks and the blood. "The little bitch bit me..._And_ kneed me."

"Did you kill her? Is she dead?" Ed yelled at him, planting another kick into his abdomen.

"I dunno."He shrugged "She's not moving is she?" The man smiled.

Ed gasped, tears rolled down his face, they could have been tears of anger, or misery. Not even Ed knew. All he wanted to do was beat the shit out of the man that did this to the girl he loved.

It took about 2minutes for the man to beg for mercy. But Ed wouldn't stop now. He wanted the man to feel the same pain that Winry would have felt.

"Edward STOP!" The lieutenant pleaded. "You need to see to Winry. I'll deal with him."

Ed snapped out of the violent trance he was in. Winry. But she was dead. 'You arse Edward, you still need to look after her. Get her out of this place._'_ He told himself.

He turned around and looked at the girl still tied into the chair.

"Oh god I'm sorry." He told her, walking over to her body.

He untied her from the chair and carefully laid her on the floor, trying not to disturb the knife that was buried in her stomach.

"I'm sorry Winry. I should have looked after you better. This is all my fault." He mumbled, wiping away the tears that clung to his eyelashes. "I should have told you sooner, and now it's too late. But I'm going to tell you anyway, even though you can't hear me. Winry, I love you. I know, I'm so stupid for not telling you before. I'm an idiot. And now look." A tear fell and splashed onto her face. Ed placed his hand onto hers.

But he didn't notice that the hand was still warm.

* * *

She knew she was awake when she felt someone lift her from the chair. For a minute she thought she was dead, but then remembered, she had refused to die. She made a promise to herself that she wouldn't, because people needed her.

"I'm sorry Winry." She heard him say.

She wanted so desperately to open her eyes and show him she was ok. But she was hurting everywhere, especially her stomach. The pain was keeping them shut. If she opened them her strength would evaporate and she would break down into a screaming, crying mess. She would not do that and especially not in front of Ed.

"This is all my fault." He said.

Her head was screaming out to him 'CHECK MY PULSE IDIOT!' but words did not escape her.

"I should have told you sooner, and now it's too late. But I'm going to tell you anyway, even though you can't hear me." He was talking to her, even though he thought she was dead. Whatever he wants to say it must be important she thought.

"Winry, I love you." He had mumbled softly.

He said something else after that, but she couldn't him anymore. The words 'He loves me.' Was all that was going through her head.

She snapped out of it when she felt something warm splash on her face. He was crying? Ed never cry's. She felt his flesh hand against her own.

"Stop crying you idiot." She mumbled out loud, shocked that it didn't come out in screams. She was annoyed. Snapping her teary eyes open she was greeted by surprised gold ones.

"Winry! Oh god I'm so sorry I should have looked after you better.." He talked quickly blushing. He hoped she didn't hear what she said earlier.

"Ed Shut up. I'm annoyed at you." She growled scrunching her nose up in pain.

"I know! You have every right to be annoyed at me, it's my fault you like this." He said sadly.

"You moron, I'm not annoyed at you for that. I'm annoyed that you lost hope in me. I had hope in you, I told myself you would come for me. But then you believed that I was dead. Give me some credit. I'm not going to die that easily." She smiled up at him. Trying to fight away the pain.

"Oh sorry." He mumbled, blushing at what she had just told him.

"You should be." She huffed crinkling her eyes. Why did her stomach hurt so bad?

"Ed?"

"Yeah?" He replied curiously.

"Why the hell does my stomach hurt so much?" She frowned at him.

"That bastard stabbed you, and left the knife in." He said sorrowfully.

"So your saying I have a knife stuck _in_ me?" I asked in shock, not wanting to look down.

"Well, um yes." He said, not looking in her eyes.

"Can you pull it out for me?" She asked quietly.

"Winry, I can't do that!" He said looking serious.

"Why not? You can seal it up with alchemy, that would work wouldn't it? It's only going to be doing worse while its still in me. So please?"

Ed sighed, she had a point. And he knew it would work, because he had unfortunately tried it out on himself, that time he was fighting Kimblee. "Ok. Let's do it quickly, you need to go to the hospital."

"Ok, I'm ready." She said gulping.

Ed twisted his fingers in between her own. He clutched the handle of the knife and as quickly as possible, started pulling it out.

Winry had told herself that she would not scream, as much as it hurt. She just screwed up her face and balled her hands into fists. – which was difficult with the one Ed was holding – But it was over quickly and in a blink of an eye Ed had dropped the knife next to her and let go of her hand so he could use his alchemy. He clapped his hands together and pressed them to her upper stomach, where it was bleeding heavily, she could feel it. She liked the feeling of Ed's cold automail hand on her stomach, it's temperature took away the pain. So when he was done she moved her hand – painfully because of the wound in her shoulder – and placed it on his metal one, holding it down where he had sealed up the stab wound. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Thanks Ed." She said.

"Yeah." He said simply.

"Edward, I've called for a car. So one should be here to pick up Winry and this sicko soon." The Lieutenant told him glancing at the bruised and battered man still tied on the spot by Ed's alchemy.

"Thanks Lieutenant." He said gratefully.

Winry caught the man's eye and childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bitch..." He mumbled.

Ed glared at him, as if to say, 'you better watch yourself unless you want me to kill you, slowly.'

While they waited for the car Winry had some time to think. Should she tell Ed that she heard what he had said about the whole love thing? She wanted to, but she didn't have the courage. So she decided that she would leave it be for the moment. Maybe she would say something about it when they got the brothers got their bodies back, when things were back to normal. Then she could be in peace, but until that happened she would keep her feelings at bay and not worry Ed with any of that. She would continue to act as if nothing had changed. But she knew know. It made her happy.

"What are you smiling at?" Ed said frowning down at her.

"Nothing..." She said looking away, before he could find the answer in her eyes.

She twisted her fingers inbetween his, like he did to her earlier. She liked the fact that he blushed and looked away.

She smiled again, realizing she could use this new found weapon of making Ed uncomfortable (or a little too comfortable) against him. She was going to have fun with this.

**DONE! :)**

**Thanks to Angel21217 for helping with the ideas for the ending. :)**

**Please Review.**

**And thankyou heaps for reading this far.**

**:D**


End file.
